Of Cozy Fireplaces And Hot Cocoa
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Teddy Bear snapshot: What could be a better way to settle down from work than to snuggle up with your honey by a warm fireplace? Hilarity and fluff ensues. Vinwell.


**I need fluff!**

**Takes places in the Teddy Bear universe right around Christmastime, though Jamie and Vince are grown and on their own by now. **

**I own nothing. **

_**Of Cozy Fireplaces and Hot Cocoa**_

Jamie Fleming-Faraday snuggled deep against the back of her couch, folding her arms over her chest in defeat. It had been a long night. Christmas was only a short week away, which meant that people didn't want to spend all of their money on going out to eat. Being a waitress sucked during the holidays, the brunette knew this, but she could have had more tables during the whole _nine_ hours she had to be at work. She _did_ have a family to shop for, too. (Okay, so she was a Fleming? It was still nice to make her own money.)

Her boss, however, had been sympathetic and let her leave early. As she drove back to the apartment, all she could think about was how much her feet were killing her. Oh. Vince had been in those thoughts somewhere too, she thought with a silly smile.

She had unlocked the front door and immediately recognized the crackling of the fireplace. Her husband had started it up after he got a text from her saying that she was on her way home. It was all she could do not to pass out when she plopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Jamie watched the fire crackle and pop from the comfort of her couch, waiting for Vince to return with cocoa. He was probably the sweetest man on the planet, she would be damned if she would ever let him go. And it didn't hurt that he was absolutely adorable either!

The twenty-six-year-old came back into the living room with two mugs of hot cocoa, and a dazzling smile. His wife's heart sped up just a little as she watched him. Jamie Faraday was irrevocably in love with his man.

"Lookie, it's goodies of _both_ kinds," the brunette greeted her husband with a chaste kiss. "Hi honey."

Vince sat down next to his wife and handed her a mug of cocoa before slipping a free arm around her. "I think this is what you need after a long day of hard work."

"Or hardly working, whichever way you wanna put it," Jamie let out a girly giggle, causing the blonde to grin back at her.

"Why they always give me off when you gotta work is beyond me," he muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "now drink your cocoa."

The twenty-two-year-old went to press the mug to her lips, when she realized how truly hot the drink was. "Damn, Vince, you trying to burn my tongue?"

"Well why would I want to do that?" Vince asked, giving her a boyish grin, "your tongue is for better purposes than that."

Jamie whacked her boyfriend's chest, which got her a much sounder kiss in return. "Play nice," she groaned against his lips.

"Oh believe me, I _am_ playing nice," the cop nuzzled into his wife's hair, pulling her even closer.

"Too tired, Vince," the brunette shivered slightly as Vince's lips found her collarbone and started kissing and sucking on it for good measures. "Maybe in the morning."

He pouted just a bit before just deciding to snuggle against her collarbone. "This is what happens when you leave me for nine hours with nothing to do."

Jamie snorted and began to run her fingers through her husband's curly hair. "Oh I don't want to hear anything about that, mister. You could have done housework."

"But the last time I tried to do housework when I was off and you were at work, you yelled at me for doing it all wrong," Vince's pout came back as he looked up at his wife with the saddest blue eyes.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to know that you didn't know the difference between laundry detergent and bleach?"

"I put the bleach in with the whites!" the blonde countered back.

"Yes, babe, but my black work pants just happened to get in there…"

Vince tried to think of a comeback, and a damn good one at that. He _had _been trying to be helpful; he just didn't bother to sort through _all_ of the clothes that was in with that particular pile.

"Okay," the cop began, sighing in defeat, "I can't think of a good comeback. Just…" he kissed her temple once more, "please forgive me?"

His wife sipped some of her cocoa, the smile on her face only growing. "Oh you're forgiven, my dear," she took another sip, and then another.

"Hey, who says that a man can't make yummy cocoa?" Vince asked, a silly grin in place.

"I love you," Jamie nuzzled her husband's nose, her big brown eyes shimmering back at him.

"You love me, or my cocoa?" he teased, getting a kiss in return.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the brunette asked, a smirk now heavily playing at her lips.

Vince caught his wife's lips with his own, beginning a mesmerizing kiss with her. "That's okay," he whispered against her lips, "I think I already know the answer."

"Do you, Mr. Faraday?" Jamie began, squeaking loudly as her husband put their cocoa mugs down and pulled her into his lap.

"I do, Mrs. Faraday," the cop grinned; he absolutely loved making her squeak, it was probably the most adorable sound on the planet.

The brunette grumbled something unintelligible under her breath as she nuzzled against his chest. "That won't get me to spread my legs for you tonight. You must realize that, right?" she sent him a silent glare, to which he started chuckling.

"Oh I know. But it doesn't mean that I can't try," Vince kissed her again, making her squeak in surprise. "Mostly, it's just 'cause I love hearing you squeak."

Jamie began to stretch out across the couch, putting her head in her husband's lap. He immediately propped her head up against him and began giving her a massage. She moaned in appreciation, making Vince grin from ear to ear.

"As long as you're happy at the end of the night, nothing else matters," he whispered into her ear, watching with amusement as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch a little more.

"You mush bucket, you," the brunette smiled, rolling her shoulders back into his hands.

The couple grew quiet for a moment, just enjoying the sound of the fireplace. Jamie's massage grew much more intimate, not that she was going to start complaining _now_. Her husband knew how to use his hands, and she damn well needed that alleviation after work.

**Alright, ya'll know what to do. Too much fluff? Not enough? Just right? **


End file.
